


Not Messing Around

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crowley is a total badass, F/M, Fighting, Hallucinations, Oral Sex, Pranks, Retribution, Sam is fully confused, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cursing, demon reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes he needs to tell the reader that he cheats on her. Reader gets a call from Dean with another. She goes to Crowley for his attention. Payback is totally in order!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Messing Around

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by DNA by Lil Mix

(Y/n) was laying in bed with Dean after all the sex they had. She lay her head on his chest. Like she always did and smiled at Dean. The man that she had grown to love now.

"Dean, I'm so beyond happy that we've been a couple for four long years now. Maybe next year we can go somewhere. Just you and me. Would you be game?" asked (Y/n).

"Yeah, That'd sound really cool to do. Just us chilling around! I love you!" said Dean slyly.

Dean had gotten up from the bed. Kissing (Y/n) on her forehead. Then showering off now. (Y/n) had been going to sleep. When, Dean came back and started to dress fastly.

"(Y/n), I want you to stay here. Me and Sam have to go on a hunt." said Dean to (Y/n).

Dean with'in ten minutes had all of his stuff packed and ready. Kissing her good bye now. (Y/n) had saw the impala drive off. Going to take a hot shower and get ready for her day.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean sat in his car with Sam. Sam knew that Dean had been cheating on (Y/n). They had to both focus on this hunt. Seven hours worth of a drive. They stopped at a motel to rest.

"Dean, Your going to have to tell (Y/n). I saw you cheating on her. She deserves better and you keep hurting her. If you don't tell her, I'll do it. I will!" said Sam to Dean madly so.

"You keep your cakehole shut. I'll tell her when I'm ready to. Got it!" said Dean to Sam.

They had gone to get into there room. Sam was opening his laptop. Dean was checking the weapons. They had done all of the neccessary interviews. Ready to take down the monsters. They that night had gone to a bar to celebrate. Sam saw Dean kissing another. At that very moment Sam's heart had broken. He thought (Y/n) deserved better forever.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had cleaned up the bunker. To keep herself busy from boredom. Then her cell went off. She heard giggling on the other end and moaning. Hearing Dean moan with another. This is what had shattered her. She had recorded the whole thing. To use as evidence. She had quickly packed all of her stuff. Then, Writing a note to Dean and another to Sam. Drivng off as fast as she could away from the bunker. Tears burning her eyes harshly so.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam knew that something was off when they entered the Bunker. It was usually echoed that (Y/n) was in the kitchen making them a meal. It was too silent now. Sam had entered his room and saw a note on his pillow. It had read exactly as this now.

Dear Sam,  
I really wish that i could have said this to you. But, I know of all the cheating that Dean did. Please, I only ask that you don't try to find me. Cause, I did something to cover my tracks and trace. You had warned me away from him. I should've done so. I'll contact you when i am ready. Til then bye! -(Y/n)  
Sam held onto the note with tears in his eyes. He knew that (Y/n) was always smart to have her way. Dean ha gone to his room and saw a note from (Y/n). It had read like this.

Dean,  
I have packed all my stuff and taken off. Don't try to follow me ever. You blew my heart sky high. I heard you with another. Opps, You drunk or butt called me. Heard everything i needed to know. You'll never see me after this. Keep sorry excuse of a man away from me. Til then, WE ARE DONE FOREVER!

From,  
(Y/n)

Dean had knelt down on his bed for a very long time. This was going to be his agony now. He'd have to learn to be by himself now. Months had gone by and no (Y/n) in sight.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Five Years had gone by at that time. She had settled herself with the fact that she was alone. That was why she had gone to an abandoned crossroad. Summoning Crowley too.

"You must be really desperate to have contacted me. What do you want?" asked Crowley.

"I want you to make me a demon. I can't handle human life. No matter what i have done. This pain that sears right through me is killing me. I know that you know i was with Dean Winchester. But, He cheated on me. With some random shank. I'll be yours if you want. That way you know that I'll never turn on you. You'll be My king!" said (Y/n) to Crowley.

Crowley saw that same fire that was in his eyes. That, She was dead serious about this. He went in for the kiss. She was his wife and new Queen of Hell. Her powers grew and developed. Crowley saw the detrimation in her. Atleast she wasn't going to tun on him. (Y/n) had been sneaking around seeing Dean from a safe distance. Hearing him mourn over her to Sam. She had grown to stalk Dean. Making him relize his mistake on his part.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean had been seeing a girl that looked like (Y/n). That she had moved like his (Y/n). It made him so hard. He just wanted to pound her so hard. Make her relize she was his only. That, She was going to be his only. Then, The girl he loved was sitting next to him. But, Ofcourse it could be that he was halluncinating. Wanting her so damn badly forever.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had taken to fucking Crowley whenever she could. Crowley looked up at (Y/n) as he fucked himself into her relentlessly. Feeling her walls clamp over him so tightly now.

"Oh fuck me harder Crowley....I need you to ravish me. Take me! All yours!" said (Y/n).

"That is right you are mines. mines to fuck me only. Your my sweet pussy!" snarled Crowley.

Crowley saw that (Y/n)'s little clit was swollen. He chuckled and rubbed at her clit harshly now. Hearing her scream her orgasm and release. Seeing her prefect body twitch. He not a moment later on had emptied himself in her. Laying right on top of her.

"You are truly a wonder and devine thing. And yet you are mines now!" said Crowley slyly.

(Y/n) had snuggled into the King Of Hell. He saw that she was safe in his arms forever. It had brought him to glee. Dean was going to learn a harsh lesson. That (Y/n) is his now.

"I want to go and see Dean. To let him know that i am yours only forever!" said (Y/n) sternly.

"Then, We will in a little bit. Once your lovely legs have stopped shaking!" said Crowley.

A few minutes had passed as they had made out again. She had snapped her fingers and she was ready to go. Crowley had one the same thing aswell. That they went to go see an confront Dean. That Dean would soon learn the agony that he had put (Y/n) into. They had found him in some shitty bar in Kansas. Trying to pick up a lesbian whore too.

"The plan is that i'll go first and then you make your grand enterance!" said Crowley to (Y/n).

Crowley had walked up to Dean. Dean was ofcourse grumpy and confused. He was a slut. A slut that needed to learn his place. Crowley had spoken to Dean for some time.

"What do you want Crowley? I have had it with you and all your riddles!" said Dean madly.

"Squirrel, I have had it with you. Now that i have your attention. There is a simple matter at hand. I know that your miss a certain somebody. She is mines now!" said Crowley.

"I have lost alot of someones. There is nobody here that loves me now!" said Dean sadly.

"Aww boo hoo for you, Deano. Quite the opposite if you tell me. You need a tissue for your issue? The tissue will have seen better days. Right Crowley?" said (Y/n) happily so.

"(Y/n), Is that really you there? I have missed you so much, baby." said Dean to (Y/n).

"I'm not your baby, Dean. I have a husband and his name is Crowley!" said (Y/n) harshly.

"You can't mean to tell me you married that Demon scumbag?" asked Dean to (Y/n).

"He may be a scumbag and is a demon. But, He is my husband. Watch your tone now!" said (Y/n).

Crowley had pulled (Y/n) into a very firm liplock. Holding her tight to his very body now. (Y/n) had pulled her hand down to his cock. Firmly holding his cock in her tiny hands. Crowley was forcing Dean to watch. (Y/n) had worn a mini skirt and launched her cunt at his cock. He held her to the bar and tightly so. Fucking her and hearing his name on her.

"Fuck Crowley, I love you and forever. Bang me harder and rougher, please!" said (Y/n).

Dean was so beyond sadden. That the only thing that he had that was pure. Was with his enemy. That he was fucking her into oblivion. (Y/n) looked at Dean with her new red eyes. Dean saw that she was a monster. Crowley had brought her to orgasm many times. Feeling her juices slide right out of her to the floor. (Y/n) felt Crowley's hot seed in her.

"This is what you messed up, Squirrel. This hot piece of ass is mines forever!" said Crowley.

"Yeah Deano, You really and truly fucked up. This could've been us. Had to go and cheat on me. This is what you'll never have. You'll never ever have me ever!" snarled (Y/n) madly.

"Squirrel, Do me and her a favor...Never contact us ever again. This is the last time you'll see us. I'm done doing little favors for you. You are a stupd mortal!" said Crowley smugly.

After those words were exchanged Crowley and (Y/n) disappeared. They had certainly showed Dean what he was going to miss. That, (Y/n) and Crowley were definantly gone.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean after that had gotten alot more drunk. Relizing how bad he had messed up and damanged her. She was a demon and married to Crowley. This was all time low for them. But, He had been the first to have hurt her. He shouldn't have cheated on her ever. He should've kept it in his pants. Til he was in bed with (Y/n). But, He was the whore now.

"Dean, You look like you have seen a ghost or something. What is up?" asked Sam sadly.

"I saw (Y/n) and she has married Crowley. She is a demon now!" said Dean to Sam sadly.

"That can't be true, Dean. We can always heal her up. Make her all better!" said Sam surely.

"We can't do anything anymore ever. She has completly gone off radar!" said Dean sadly.

Sam saw as Dean lurked over to his room. That Sam saw that what Dean was the truth. Dean fell onto his bed crying hard. That, She wasn't ever to come back from his whorish behavior. Sam had gone to great measures to try to help Dean. But nothing had helped.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want to continue, please! Kudos and comments appreciated!! Thanks! :-D


End file.
